Gaurdian Angels
by Solidestturnip3
Summary: Aklusmos14 and Starblade167 adaptation. I'm trying something new, please PM me with ideas. sorry about the POV changes in the you know i fricked up the first few chapters. Please re-read it. its under re-construction. UNDER LOTS AND LOTS OF FIXING.
1. Chapter 1

Story

Introduction

This is a Percy Jackson plus Artemis story. There may be lemons in later chapters. This story starts off right before Kronos starts destroying the Olympians thrones. Thalia is trapped under Hera's statue.

I will be using parts from Aklusmos14 and Starblade167's story's.

CHAPTER 1 BETRAYAL

"Go" Thalia yelled, "I'll be fine" I was about to help her up but Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me back to my sense'. Thalia would be fine but Kronos needed to be stopped. "Don't worry guys ill help her" Grover said. I turned back to annabeth and nodded, she let go and we ran towards the Olympians throne room. We burst through the doors right before Kronos started on Ares's throne. He turned towards and smiled manically. "Well it seems you've come to watch me destroy the Olympians", "how about I start on your fathers throne first" he asked Percy as he started walking towards Poseidon's throne. I pulled out Riptide and charged him as Annabeth put her invisibility cap on. I ran towards him and once I got within 5 ft of him I felt like I was trying to swim through molasses. He laughed and grinned as he kicked me across the room. I hit the wall (head first of course). As I got up Grover burst through the doors and started playing a tune on his reeds. Vines started growing up from the ground and wrapping themselves around Kronos's feet and legs. He started shaking them off as I got up. He looked at Grover then stomped his foot and a hole appeared under him. I ran towards him but it was too late, he was gone. Red filled my vision as I charged Kronos in rage. Annabeth had gotten behind him and was about to stab him when he turned around and knocked her into Hephaestus's throne. It whirred to life and shocked Both Kronos and I and sent us flying. I hit a pillar (head first again). Kronos got up and was knocked over by annabeth. I quickly ran over and put my sword to Luke's throat. "I'm going to kill you Jackson" he growled. Annabeth leaned close to him and whispered something into his ear. I was about to tell her to back up when she whirled around and tried to stab me in the lower back. The knife bounced off but sent me into Luke sword first. She had a look of surprise on her face before my sword contacted with Luke's inner elbow and he exploded.

I opened my eye's which hurt, and their was a loud ringing in my ears and looked around, I tried moving then looked down and saw a piece of rubble stuck on my chest. He saw Thalia limping into the room; he turned his head and saw annabeth walking towards him. She walked right up to him and raised her knife. Thalia shot her mere seconds before the gods burst into the throne room, weapons drawn. "Help me!" annabeth yelled. Athena turned towards Thalia and blasted her, as annabeth ripped the arrow out of her arm and raised her dagger only to be met with a trident and bolt at her throat. "Shackle her Ares" Zeus said as Poseidon helped his son up. Ares waved is hand and celestial bronze shackles appeared on her legs and wrists. The council repaired there thrones and then called a meeting to honor the heroes and to hear Percy's story. He told them everything exact as it had happened and the gods sent annabeth to Tartarus. Next came the award ceremony Tyson was first and got a stick and was made commander of the Cyclops army or something. Percy didn't know he was in a daze, his best friend dead and his supposed lover had betrayed him. He was shocked out of his daze with a loud bellow from his father. "Percy Jackson" he boomed. Percy looked up and walked forwards, he knelt at his father's throne. "We the council will grant one wish any wish as long as it's within our power" Poseidon said. "Anything" Percy asked looking up. "Yes, yes we can bestow god hood upon you if you so wish" Zeus said. "No" Percy answered, "but before you get angry, I would like you to do something else for me" he finished just before Zeus got angry. "Yes we can grant your wish as long as it's within our power to do so" Zeus finished. "Swear on the river Styx you'll do it" Percy responded. "What! Are you questioning us?" Zeus asked him incredulously. "No my lord, but someone taught me to always get a solemn oath." Percy said after looking at Hades. "Guilty as charged" Hades said innocently. "Very well, we the council swear on the river Styx to grant your wish as long as it's within our power." Zeus finished, and thunder rumbled in the background sealing the oath. "First I want all the non-combatant titans who didn't fight to be released, like calypso and Leto. Second I want to be immortal but free from the ancient laws. And can you return Hades and lady hestias throne. and give all the gods who dont have cabins give them cabins for thier children". He finished. "You ask a lot from us Percy" Zeus said. "I'll hold you to your oath" Percy responded. "Artemis, it would be easiest if you grant Percy the same immortality as your hunters" Zeus told her."but first, we need your oath that you will not attack olympus." zeus said." i swear on the river Styx to never betray olympus and to come to thier aid whenever required." he finished. Zues looked satisfied and waived for artemis to continue. She walked over and touched Percy on the shoulder, he glowed silver for a second then it disappeared. "Now let the victory celebration begin" Zeus said as all the campers had finally made it up the elevators. Percy left the throne room behind all the gods not wanting to be seen. He turned around to leave and saw Lady Hera sitting at her throne looking at him.

Suprisingly he wlked over and bowed. " lady hera could i please have a moment" he asked politely. she gave him an odd look but nodded for him to continue. " i just wanted to apoligize for the way spoke to you last year in the labrynth.I may not have agreed with what Anna-...she, said but i thought i was protecting her. and im sorry for what i said." He bowed and turned to leave. " wait Perseus" hera called. he turned around expecting to get incenerated. "thank you for the apology" she said " and i belive your trying to avoid the celebration" she added. He looked at her and nodded. she smiled and snapped her fingers and percy vanished. He reappeared inside camp-half blood. he felt relived now he wouldnt have to pretend to be happy at the celebration. he went straight tko the poseidon cabin and gathered his things. he looked up from his pack and saw a picture of him and annabeth. he ripped it off the wall and tore it in half. he got some provisions and burnt part of his rations. " thank you lady hera" he said. then he wrote a note then left. the note read,

Dear chiron

I have decided to leave camp fpr a while. with all that happened, ive decided to spend some time traveling. i need some time to sort through my emotions. im not angry with you or anyone else so dont blame dont try to find me.

Percy jackson.

The next day the campers found out percy had left and didnt blame him. they figured he needed the time. anyone would have been shocked to find out your lover was faking it for that long of a time.

It had been five years since anyone had heard fom was in a deep depression,and the seas had been restless for almost all five years. At first everyone belived he would return on his own. they thought he would kill a few monsters blow off a little steam, then come right back. But after a year of no word from percy people began to get restless. after two Zeus sent Artemis and her hunters to track him down and bring him back. After a third year with no luck tracking him down. they asked hades who told them percy was still alive and wasnt in his domain. after a fourth year they began to belive he would never return. he was immortal and was cutting off the goldy world. despite losing hope the hunters kept searching. mostly because of thalia. she had never been the same since his dissapearence. and because Artemis was furious that a demigod had managed to evade her for this long. It was like he had dropped off the face of the earth. But not quite.

Two years after percys dissapearance, demigods began showing up at camp-half blood seemingly by themselves. the demigods said they were found by a man who helped them travel to camp but refused to enter. people hoped it was percy, but when they asked what this man looked like the were dissapionted. they said he has brown hair and dark eyes. nothing like what thier long lost percys features were.

After the first dozen demigods showed up at camp accompinied by this mysterious man, the gods began to wonder who he was and why he was rescuing demigods. the man had even been able to bring three girls into the hunters camp un-noticed. vanishing before the hunters realized that the man had left a new recruit in thier camp. something that infuriated artemis immensly. when artemis questioned the girls, they would explain that the man would show up and rescue them. And in doing so killing almost all of thier abusers in a horrible way. when asked for a description the grils would smile and say that he was nice and caring like a big brother. when described they gave the same description as the campers. Brown hair and dark eyes. the only clue to his identity was the name alex. And despite how angry she was with this man had managed to sneak into her camp un-noticed, she also held a considerable amount of respect for the girls stories the man dealt fates to abusers more violently than she did.

Zeus ordered that the man be found and brought to olympus for questioning. and despite thier best efforts neither the hunters nor any god sent could find this man. he was an enigma. he appeared when needed but vanished when looked for.

The hunters were currently tracking Enchidna and the Chimera and were currently a little ways out of chicago. They were traveling when they were ambushed by a small army of monsters,consisting of cyclops,dracaena,empousa and hellhounds. a number of hunters were injured when they were caught by suprise. the remaining hunters tried to protect the wounded , but were being overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

Thalia was firing arrows as fast as she could but the monsters kept closing the distance. as she fired , she didnt see the cyclops sneaking up to her left. Artemis noticed but couldnt get thier in time. Thaili turned just in time to see the cyclops raise its club to squish her, as she braced for the impact she closed her eyes. The strike never came. sshe opened her eyes and saw the cyclops turn to dust ,with a black arrow in its forehead. thalia turned to see monsters being picked off by black arrows as soon as they came within ten feet of the hunters. she looked right to see a man walking calmly out of the forest and firring arrows at a speed that rivaled even artemises. The monster army seemed to notice this new threat and sent a wave of monsters at him. he stopped firing and pulled two golden hunting knives from his belt then the knives light on fire.

thalia and the hunters watched in awe while they continued to fire arrows into the monsters ranks as the man charged into the monsters ranks. they were stunned to see the speed and grace with which he killed monsters. his technique was flawless as he sliced from monster to monster. wasting less than a second before moving on to the next. the hunters began to think a god had come to thier aid.

After decapitating the last empousa the man sheathed his knives and turned to the small groupof monsters still attacking the hunters. he lit his hands on fire before sending two massive fire balls into the remnaning monsters. under constant arrow fire and fireballs the monsters retreated.

as the final monster turned to dust the hunters turned thier bows towards the man who dropped to one knee bowing. he knew what was coming. a flash of silver appeared in front of him, and the goddess Artemis stood in front of him with her hunting knives out. she was suprised to see the man already bowing.

"who are you?" she man kept his head down, " i will tell you but it is not for your hunters ears." he said respectfully. Artemis narrowed her eyes. " and why is that" she asked. the man kept his head down but extended his arm for her to see. " i seek the company of lady artemis and your hunters might not understand where i come from." he said in a respectful tone.

Artemis was suprised. she looked at his arm and saw the SPQR tattoo along with only one bar of service. which was odd for such an old demigod. but what shocked her most was that instead of one symbol of his godly parent, he had two. And they were the symbols of the two least likely goddesses to have a demigod other than herself. The symbols of Vesta and Juno clearly burned inyo his arm.

"why do you have the symbols of juno and vesta tatooed into your arm" artemis asked suspicously.

" they are my patrons i have not spoken to my father in many years." he said with a sad tone. Artemis wanted to question him more about it but decided to wait until later. " why are you here" she asked. " i was bringing a girl to your camp when i saw the monsters ambush your hunters. the girl is hidden in the branches of a tree about 100 yards to my left. i told her to wait until the monsters were gone , and for me to come and get her." he anwseered calmly. " show me your face." Artemis demanded, realizing that this was probably the man she had failed to locate. he looked up at her with brown hair and dark eyes. " your the man who has been rescuing demigods and avoiding the gods. how dare you enter the hunters camp without permission?' artemis hissed. in outrage. the man looked directly into her silver eyes." i ment no disrespect lady Artemis. i simply wished to provide the girls with a home where they would feel safe. thier lives were not good when i found them. i didnt want to bring the girls to camp half blood as they would not feel as safe around male demigods." he anwsered calmly. something about his face seemed very similar to her but she just couldnt put her finger on it. she narrowed her eyes at the man but saw no deciet in his words. she decided she would take him to olympus for questioning. she ordered him to follow her back to camp, as they had walked a ways away while talking. when they reached camp , three of thier newest hunters threw themselves at him squealing in delight. "joe!" they yelled in delight as they hugged him tightly. Artemis looked shocked. these were the hunters that he had apparently brought to the hunt and they were all terrified of men. they were even scared of the older hunters. she had never seen them so happy since coming to the hunt.

The man, Joe, smiled at the girls, " i see you have found a home here megan,christene and sam". he said in a happy tone. Artemis sent two girls to retrive the girl joe had brought. and brought joe to her tent, once he managed to detach the gleeful girls from him. he looked up to see some hunters glaring at him while some just looked confused or shocked. he followed artemis into her tent. " who is your father" she asked once they were inside her tent. the man looked at her apoligetically." im sorry lady artemis but i cannot reveal that. my patrons told me to keep that information to myself." Artemis narrowed her eyes, " you dare defy a goddess?" Joe shook his head, " i do not wish to, but i cannot defy my patrons."" Artemis stared at joe, she decided to search his memories, but when she tried she was blocked. she looked at joe to see his eyes glowing faintly. her eyes widened before she scowled. " i could just kill you." she threatened." go ahead if you must. i have seen more than my fare share of terrible things this world has to offer." he anwsered sadly. her eyes widened before she regained composture. " well then you can come to olympus for questioning. and then my father will decide your fate." Joe looked worried for a second then he smiled." how about another deal." she raised an eyebrow and looked at him questionibly." and what do you have that i want." he just smiled. " i propose a wager . if you beat me in an archery competition, i will reveal everything you want to know about me as well as come to olympus peacefully. if i win you let me leave your camp in peace till we meet again." he asked. Artemis laughed, " you really think you can beat the goddess of archery in an archery competition? you are just another foolish man. i accept your challenge _boy._" Joe smiled and nodded. artemis scoweled but led the man to the archery range. the hunters gathered around smirking in anticipation of the man's humiliation. " ten arrows each, fired continously. whoever is more accurate wins." Artemis said with a smirk. joe nodded and pulled a bow but no arrows. artemis looked at him and laughed." what you already admit defeat?" he said nothing but he just smiled and waited as artemis pulled her bow. " begin!" Thalia yelled. Both artemis and the man fired arrows at amazing speeds, with the man's arrows seemingly appearing on his bow. and within seconds they were both finished. Artemis stared at her formation triumphantly, not even taking a look at his. then she heard words she thought she never would." its ...its .a ...tie." Thalia stuttered out. Artemis froze. she looked at blakes target to see an identical formation. " i'm sorry for chalenging you lady artemis but i couldnt be brought to olympus." he said apoligetically before stepping back. atremis lunged at him but he dissapeared in a flash of flames. she stared at the spot he vanished from. he could have escaped whenever he wanted. did he simply want to humiliate her? she became furious, "camp here for the night i must go to olympus." she said, then dissapeared in a flash of silver.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angels POV

This is going on at the same time as the events in chapter 1.

Mean while up in the heavens in a different dimension. A war was being fought between angels and demons. it has been going on for millenia now. but it ends soon. It starts off with Joe's point of view, but it switches to colin's these are two friends and very powerful angel fighting on the front lines. "Hi my name is Joe, and I am fighting a war. Now you would think that my night couldn't get any worse. But it could." I was shouting at the tank driver to stop but it was useless it was pouring rain and he couldn't hear me. We hit the mine and my tank flipped. I got out and helped the other soldiers out of the burning wreckage. I pulled my white rifle and ran towards the bushes blocking my view. When I got through and looked out from the cliff I was standing on and what I saw was worse than I thought. There were bright blue and red bullets flying everywhere. There were jets darting around in the pitch black skies, which were lit up with tracer fire. We were definitely losing. As the trenches on our side of the battle field were in worse shape than the others. It was only made worse by the fact that Lucifer himself was leading the demon army from a gigantic tank, which was periodically firing massive red shells. I ran down the hill firing as I went along. A mortar shell hit next to me and I rolled into the trench. I could barely see anything there was screaming and gunfire all around. I looked down the ACOG scope on my rifle and found Lucifer, I almost fired. Then he smiled, jumped out of his tank carrying one of our medics. I could tell she was in pain. He must have known I was there because he smiled and motioned for me to go into the forest on my right. And I didn't know but while this was happening a friend of mine was in those tracer filled skies.(COLIN)" This is blue leader, to all squadrons form up on me." I shouted. "But Colin, my squad was requested for air support." Another fighter pilot yelled." Do the bombing run then we need to push them back." I yelled back over the microphone. I pulled away form the main group and chased a demon jet. We twisted and turned but I got behind him and opened up with my two forward Gatling guns. He didn't have a chance, as his fighter was torn to shreds and I congratulated myself on my eleventh fighter kill, my cockpit was lit up by a flack shell and it tore my right wing off. As I was spinning to the ground I saw Joe sprinting into the forest , a split second before I crashed and i blacked out.

I awoke with a ringing in my ears. then i looked up and saw joe, he was pounding on the window and i couldnt hear it. which was definately a bad sign. then he pulled out his sword and jammed it into the metal brace and popped the cockpit off. Then he dragged me out. he set me on the ground and set to work healing me. He wasnt a healer so he didnt get very far but i could hear. " you ok" he asked over the noise. " yeah im fine" i said as i got up. " lucifer is near here. we need to find him and kill him, it could win this war." joe said as i grabbed my sniper rifle and followed behind him. we walked a ways into the forest before he crouched and motioned for me to hide. so i crawled up a tree and set my sniper up. from where i was i could see lucifer walking up. i lined my sniper up only to see something that made my heart stop. lucifer had a medic and her held her up, dagger to her throat. the problem was that i knew this medic, her name was grace and i had liked her for quite some time. she was stationed on the same carrier that i was. and boy was she hot. blond hair shoulder lenght and emerald green eyes. she was a little shorter than i was. And now lucifer had her. i jumped out of the tree and ran to joe. we stepped out of the tree line and were face to face with lucifer. both joe and i had our guns leveled to his face. but we couldnt shoot. " how about we do this the old fasioned way?" lucifer asked joe dropped his rifle and lucifer threw the girl to the ground. joe started attacking lucifer while i ran and helped the girl up. joe must have lost quickly because i saw his body get thrown into the tree's right over my head. i turned to shoot him, but lucifer was too quick, he hit me with his war axe and i flew and his a rock that was sticking out of the ground. all my weapons fell off as his axe had cut my harness. they clattered against the rock then fell to the ground. he walked over and picked me up with his right hand and pulled out a dagger. " do you know what this dagger does?" he asked. " it drains the life force out of... AAAHHHHHHH" he yelled. grace had gotten up and stabbed him with my sword. he whipped around and smacked her and she flew a good ten feen before skidding to a halt. he turned around and was met with my sniper rifle to his face. then i fired an explosive round into his face.

Needless to say the bullet exploded and lucifer exploded. sending me back into the rock i had gotten up from. I blacked out with one last thought on my mind. I had killed the Devil himself, and now the war was over. i was going to die but that didnt matter now. i thought as i fell asleep. i awoke which suprised me because i thought i would be very dead. then i became aware of a gentle rocking which ment i was on a boat. I opened my eyes and i was looking straightup. and i was laying on a cold metal table. i looked around, i was in a boats medical bay. i sat up and then was hugged tightly which hurt immensly." ow that hurts alot" i said. then i figured out who it was. she stopped and took a step back." i'm sorry i thought you might be in batter condition." she said in a worried tone. " not a problem. where is joe?" i asked. completely oblivious to the fact that a girl that i liked was worrying about me. " he just left, he said hes going up to the carrier deck." she said in a sad tone. " thanks... and did you heal me?" i asked." Yeah, you were banged up pretty badly. and i fixed most of the damage, and your wings should work now." she told me. I nodded and tried to stand but almost hit the ground, grace caught me and helped me up. i shook her off, and stood up. she herried off head down. i then extended my wings which hurt a bit but it was berable. each wing had all the white feathers intact and are about 8 feet long each. i put them back into thier slits on my back. and walked till i saw the carrier deck sign. i walked up onto the deck of our flagship, it got me every time but it was beautiful, the sun was rising and the entire fleet was illuminated in a reddish light. the carrier itself was massive it was 500m long and close to 300m wide. so you can see why its our flagship. so i saw joe standing near the edge of the flight deck looking out into the sun. i turned the polarizer on in my visor and walked up to him. my armor clanked and he turned around and beconed for me. " i need to get this armor fixed." i thought to myself. he was also wearing his bright white armor, which was a little to spiky for my liking, but it holds up under pressure, so i just live with it.

I walked up to him and noticed his armor was also ripped to pieces like mine. " what's our next mission?" i asked, since i had been in the medical bay and hadn't recived any orders." well glad to see your up and going, and your not going to like our orders." he said. " well we'll find a way to fuck it up as usuall so might as well give it to me straight." i said, " well after we routed the enemyon the catha province they went down to the world and started killiing humans. our job is to head deep into enemy territory and save an entire town from the demon invasion. it will be a good staging point for beating the rest of the demons." he finished. " So where and how?" i asked. " you'll be flying us and an entire commando squad in on a gunship and you'll be providing fire support." he said. " and its 110 km from the front" he said. " what the hell, even i'm not that crazy to send people that far behind enemy lines!" i said suprise oblivious in my voice. " but i'm glad i get a chance to fly one of those awsome gunships." i said. " i will admit that those gunships are very cool, and thier service record is amazing" he said. " so who all is in the squad that were taking?" i asked " well we have the basic commando squad, and we had two volunteers suprisingly enough." he said " who volunteered for this suicide mission?" i asked suprised. " castiel and grace ." he said and nudged me when he said the second name. " i know waht your thinking, but she dosn't like me." i said " anyway, get a new set of armor then do a pre-flight check and we need to leave by 0-9 hundred." he finished. i walked off down back into the carrier and went to the armorer. i walked up and got in line for a new set of armor. " i need a set if armor with a flight suit integrated into the matrix and i need an integrated zoom into the helmet." i finished. the armorer nodded and i took off my armor and gave it to him. " i need this by 0-9 hundred for a high priority mission.' i said, his eyes widened but nodded and set to work. i walked off to the flight deck and saw the gunship i was going to be flying. now i have seen these gunships in combat, but i hadn't seen one up close much less been able to fly one. it was majestic. It's basacially a rectangle about 23meters long with two stubby wings angled slightly downwards and a foward facing cockpit. with the engines tucked between the wings and the fuselage. It has two turrets on top and two on bottom and one dual gatling gun ball turret on front. along with two missile racks . it also has two smaller engines up front, allowing it to hover. So all in all it was an amazing ship, with the ability to deliver amazing firepower in a small package. And thier called Arkators.

I knew what i was doing during the pre-flight check but i took my time anyways when i was done i saw that the time was 0830 hours. which ment that i needed to pick up my suit and gather the crew for briefing. I want down to the armorer and picked up my new armor, it looked good which was a plus but i needed to see how it worked. Then i met up with joe and we went to pick up our weapons. Joe grabbed a standard light rifle and pistol,his sword and shield. i grabbed a high-powered sniper rifle a sub-machine gun,my shield and two daggers that looked familar but i couldnt quite figure it out. Then we headed down to the vechicle service bay where the Arkator we would be flying in was held. I jumped off the ladder and turned to see the crew waiting, helmets off for the briefing. " alright everyone, our mission is a dangerous one. we need to liberate a town called Kingston. but were going down to earth to do it. We need to capture and hold this town as a staging point any further assaults." i said. " any questions?" i asked. " sir why just us?" one of the commandos asked. " well one of thier commanders the demon Ian is dug in near the only portal to earth, and we have to free it. the portal is small so thats why were the only ones who can get through." i anwsered. " so suit up and lets go.!" i yelled as the platform we were standing on rose to carrier dack height. i jumped into the cockpit and started the engines. they roared to life and i lifted off in VTOL mode. I waved to the officers on the bridge before changing to normal flight mode and throttling it.

It was about five minutes later we were nearing the portal. " everyone buckle up, this portal is unstable!" i shouted as i entered the portal.( They have entered the percy jackson universe.) the ship rocked back and forth side to side and every direction till we all felt sick. the suddenly we were shot out into the world. i was blinded for a second before polarizing the vizor and then i saw that we were headed straight for the ground. i pulled up and put it into VTOL mode mere inches before we hit the ground. we were about 1 km from the town we were going to liberate, I let everyone off and flew high enough to not be spotted and started taking satallite images of the town and sending them to joe. Back on the ground joe was leading the team towards the town.(JOE) " be carefull, we dont know what kinds of traps the demons have set up for us." i said. we walked through the forest and stopped before the tree-line to take a look. Then colin started sending the images of the town he had taken. It didn't look good, there were concerete walls with barbed wire on top surrounding the entire town. they had sentry posts evenly spaced along the way. we could occasionally see a tank turret above the walls. there was one easy way in, and that was through the front gate. but that was also the deadliest, there were tanks dug in and sentry guns and a whole lot of demons waiting there. i decided we would wait until night and then use colin's Arkator as a distraction. and if the demons had any heli's or aircraft they would use it and give us the advantage.

(COLIN)It was the middle of the night but i was wide awake, i had landed the Arkator and was waiting for joes signal to begin my attack. " start you attack run colin." he said over the radio and i started up the engines and took off and headed straight for thier base. I cloaked and hovered about 25 feet in the air above the main gate. Then i saw the team run out of the woods, which was my que to open fire. Which i did and it made one heck of a light show. All of my gunners were firing at anything that moved,bright blue bullets were going everywhere, we blew apart everything from tanks to demons. i started firing missiles as random buildings and my gunners were firing everywhere. then a helicopter lifted off and started chasing me, and at this point people were trying to figure out where i was at so bright red bullets were going everywhere. so i turned off the cloak and turned my shields to max and started flying away. then not only was a helicopter chasing me but they had launched two jets. i led them on a 30 second chase through the night sky before assuming that the team had gotten into the demons base. at which point i turned around and every gunner fired. the demon vechicles didnt have a chance. they all went down, and i flew away and landed, waiting to be called in for assistance.

(JOE). When colin started firing all hell broke loose. we ran as fast as we could and barely made it to the wall before rounds were going everywhere. I threw the explosives on the wall." get down!" i yelled before detonating. we ran through the hole into a building that had partially crumbled and i gave the signal for the team to wait. We watched in awe of the light show colin was pulling off. Then as fast as it had started, it stopped. " move up, and clear the upstairs." i said as i slowly walked up the steps. we started clearing the building room by room."clear"."clear"."clear." i heard. " all clear." i said" they must have cleared the building right before the attack" i said. I walked up on to the roof and crawled to get a better vantage point in the rubble. colin had sure made a mess of things, buildings left and right were torn to pieces. every building had been damaged in some way." plant explosives on the buildings supports and then lets go." i shouted to the commmando next to me. i started looking around the town for demon command buildings and marked a few on my map before seeing my secondary targets. one was the school building that the demons were holding the innocent people of this town in. and the other was Ian, a demon commander who had led many raids on the white city itself. and committed more war crimes than even hitler or stalin. but then again we have been fighting for millenia. i backed out of the rubble and we went to sleep. during the day we managed to infiltrate every demon controlled building in the town and planted explosives in them all. but we had yet to find the portal dampner, which was the reason why we were the only ones here and we couldn't send a battleship in.

It was almost dark and we wern't 200 feet from the school building when things went wrong. First a demon had spotted us earlier in the day. but that was fixed by a sword to the face. we thought we had hid the body well enough. we were obliviousily wrong because sirens started going off right before we entered the school building. " well shit" i said." colin?" i asked over the radio hoping he was the one doing stupid stuff."no thats not me. and you guys are in a lot of trouble, another demon base sent reinforcements yesterday."colin said." dont tell me, they just arrived." i said" sorry bud, ill get in the air and try to cause a distraction but i'm pretty sure that unless we leave right now, your fucked...big time." he responded. " i'll leave all the scout cars about half-a-klik from the edge of the school building. but its up to you guys to get there and get it. ill meet you at an extraction point about 5 klik's norht east of the school building. but if you dont find that dampner then all this was for nothing." he finished." i know start your assault in 2 minutes, and destroy as much as you can, but if we dont make it to the extraction point then use plan alpha-0-026." i told him."on my way, you guys better be out of there." he said. " ok breach the building!" i yelled to the squad. we lined up against the wall. Bang...THUD. we heard as the door was blown off its hinges and we ran inside. the second we were in we started firing and running. blue and red bolts going everywhere. I ducked into a hallway and the squad followed. the firing had stopped, but you could hear demons speaking in the hallway. i threw a grenade into the adjacent hallway and we ran. we plowed through a set of double doors and we greeted with the most horrid sight in existence. the entire gym had been turned into a torture chamber, it was gruesome." search the palce quickly, but anyone to badly hurt to move or heal, put them out of thier misery." i finished. we searched till i saw a girl hanging form the wall by iron spikes. i ran over and saw that she was still breathing." ma'm are you ok. can you hear me? i'm going to get you out of here." i said. she tilted her head up to me. her face was beaten badly. i took out my sword and cut the spikes she fell into my arms. i picked her up as she fell into unconcusness. i turned around and grace was helping another girl that looked almost identical, except for hair color. we we just about to leave the building when i saw a sign that i couldnt read but looked very interesting." grace, get these girls to saftey. and squad, help her!" i yelled as i gave the girl to one of the commandos and ran down the hallway. i saw a door at the end with the same symbols on it that the sign had. so i kicked it down and went to clear the room. it had oblivously been a generator room but there was a portal dampner in it now. i put a few explosive charges on it and turned around to leave." why hello there little angel" a silky smooth voice said. i whipped around and saw Ian standing in the door blocking my escape. " can we not chat i have to kill you then leave." i said pulling out my sword. he said nothing but drew his sword and attacked me. me swund and dodged parried and stabbed, doing a deadly dance. he feinged a strike to my leges which i ignored and then kicked him in the chest. he hit the dampner and it went haywire electrocuting him. he hit the floor laughing.

" you think that a little electricity can..." he never finished. he looked down at a smoking hole in his chest. i put my pistol away and walked up to him and cut his head off. then i backed up and ran down the hallway. i heard sounds of explosions in the distance and sirens going off. i jumped throught a window and started running towards the vechicles. i looked back and saw a lot of demons following me along with a few tanks. they started firning as i turned back around and started sprinting as fast as i could. red bullets and tank shells were flying past. one hit me in the back and i stumbled into the forest. i hid behind a tree and touched my back. it flared up in pain and i hit the ground on a knee. " got to keep going" i said as i stood up and started going as fast as possible throught the forest. " faster joe!" one of the commandos yelled from the four seater scout car. the turret gunner turned towards me and started firing bullets towards the advancing demons. the other seven cars gunners followed suit. i jumped into the eight cars passenger seat and we sped away.

I turned back and pulled out thee detonator. i pushed the button and the entire town went up.

**A.N Guys im really sorry about the POV changes. and i hope you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once the 13 council members had been gathered they all looked at artemis expectantly. " why have you called this meeting daughter?" zeus asked. " i had the man who has been rescuing demigods for the past few years in my camp today.' artemis said quietly. Zeus's eyes widened." then why isnt he here before us?"he demanded. Artemis looked at the ground," he challenged me to an archery competition. the stakes were if he won he got to leave, if i won he would come with me." zeus looked at her oddly," then why isnt he here?" he asked. " Oh my gods... you lost didnt you?" apollo asked before breaking down with laughter. Artemis looked at her brother furiously," i didnt lose it was a tie!" she growled. Apollo just continued laughing and a few others joined in quitely laughing at the look of rage on the pridefull goddess' look of rage. before anyone could speak artemis turned her eyes to hera,"but father i know two people who have known his identity all along.' she said. " what?!,who knows this man!" zeus yelled angrily. " ask you and hestia are the mans patrons" she said. zeus turned to his wife with rage on his face," how do you know this man!?" he growled. " Hera smirked," he is our champion. his identity is a secret we will not share." Hera said as hestia nodded. ' how dare you two keep this information from olympus? this man could become a threat. he must be brought here immediately!" zeus bellowed. Hera shook her head."he is our champion, how could he be a threat to olympus,when he is loyal to us?" she asked disbelievingly. zeus's face reddened."you will bring this man to olympus or i shall cast him into Tartatus for eternity!" zeus bellowed. Hera and hestia stood up enraged," you will do nothing to him, he is under our protection" Hera hissed as hestia nodded in agreement., her eyes ablaze with anger. Zeus seemed shocked by thier protectiveness,"i order that he be brought to olympus or i shall have every avalible immortal hunt him down and kill him.!" zeus yelled. Hera looked ready to attack her husband but hestia put a hand on her shoulder. " its time he came home sister, he can resume his missions later." hestia said. Hera scowled and turned to her husband, " we will bring him to olympus if you swear not to harm everyone who knows of his identity must keep it a secret. otherwise we will hide him and you will have two new enemies on the council." she said. Zeus's nostrils flared but poseidon put a hand on his shoulder," peace brother. they say he isnt a threat and thier terms are agreeable." he looked like he wanted to argue but sighed," very well we the council swear on the river styx to your terms, wife." he finished. thunder rumbled outside and hera smiled. she dissapeared only to re-appear seconds later with a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

He looked around the room in confusion, " why am i here?" he asked politely. Hera looked at him sadly." we had no choice, they were going to hunt you down and kill you if i didnt bring you here." she said dejectedly. " apparently artemis couldnt handle being beaten at an archery competition." she said Glaring at Atremis, who glared right back. The man looked very angry he turned and looked at the council," What? i havent done enough for olympus? i dont get five years of peace?" he shouted. " what do you mean _boy, _you have never been here before" artemis sneered. Hera smirked, " Whatch your mouth when you speak to my champion artemis. you would still be stuck under the sky without him." Artemis's eyes widened in realization as hera snapped her findgers and the mans hair turned black with a few small brown stripes and one white one. and his eyes turned the sea green they used to be. Except they now had strips of brown in them. Artemis gasped" Perseus?"

The council stared at the son of poseidon in shocked silence. it was broken by a teary eyed sea god bounding off his throne and grabbing his son in a tight embrace. " where have you been Percy?" Poseidon asked as he held on to his son as if he were about to dissapear. Percy looked at his father sadly," Traveling, i need some time to clear my head after the events that day." poseidon looked at his son, worry prominent in his eyes. Percy didnt have any of the happieness that used to be easily seen on his features. but despite his worry poseidon was still happy to have his son back in front of him. Zeus cleared his throat behind the runited father and son." perseus, i belive that we have some things to discuss." zeus asked as he looked between his wife and percy suspicously. Hera rolled her eyes at her husband if he had the right to question her relationship with a man. Percy nodded , knowing that this would be a very long council meeting. " how is it that you have become Hera and hestia's champion." he asked. " i owe them my them i would be in tartarus." he responded. " what? what are you talking about percy?"Poseidon demanded looking at hera suspicously. percy shook his head,"after i left camp Half blood, i was planning on traveling a while, killing some monsters and blowing off some steam. Before i left i went to visit my mom." he explained. he looked as thought a inferno was beneath his calm. he collected hmself and looked back up to zeus and his father. " when i got there all i found were thier mangled bodies and a note from thier killer. Percy said, the rage building up inside him. but he kept his cool. poseidon shook the throne room in his rage. " who killed them, i will drag them down to Hades for eternity!" he bellowed. percy looked up at him," she is already there." he said looking at athena. Athena's eyes widened in a look of horror. percy walked up to the goddess of wisdom and handed her a note. " read it." poseidon said with controlled rage. " i...i cant." she said. " Read it !" he bellowed. Athena turned to her father. " read it he deserves to know." zeus said. athena stelled her nerves and read the note.

" Dear percy." If your reading this then you some how won the war." " but you lost more than most." you family is dead because you thought i would love you."

" love Annabeth."

athena looked over at poseidon expecting to be blasted. but saw that he was slumped in his throne sobbing. poseidon looked up to percy expecting to see the same, but only saw his emotionless face. after several minutes poseidon collected himself enough to sit up and hear more about his son. athena turned to percy. " perseus ...i'm sorry..." she said. " you dont need to apologize, the only two people responsible would be me and annabeth." he said still staring at the ground. " so why would you be in tartarus without Hera and hestia." poseidon asked. " my sister and i were watching him when he discovered his parents. he planned on going to tartarus and killing annabeth for good. we stopped him and gave him a purpose. he has been rescuing demigods ever since." Hera explained. everyone just stared at Hera in shock. " i thought you hated percy." apollo asked. Hera shook her head." i used to dislike him because of how rude he was. but he has more than made up for one disrespectful incident." she anwsered. " but you dont hate percy but he still rescues demigods for you and Hestia. i thought you hated demigods in general.?" apollo asked,and everyone nodded and looked at Hera. " percy has changed my views of demigods." she said. most olympians smiled or remained quiet. but most were happy that percy would be rescuing thier children. " what was with the disguise. you know i would have let you of all people into my camp." Artemis said sounding a little hurt. " sorry but i needed to remain hidden." he said. " dont apologize percy you finially put her in her place when it comes to archery." he said happily. " actually i cheated, i used water in the air to "help" my arrows along". percy responded. ' you cheated! did you just want to humiliate me!" she asked outraged. " you did threaten to kill me Artemis. and i did not want to fight one of the goddesses i have the most respect for." he anwsered. Her eyes widened a bit and she almost smiled, then Hera and Poseidon started glaring at her murderously. Artemis decided to keep quiet for now, she had waited 4 years to talk to him, another she could wait another hour. " percy will go back to rescuing demigods, and his identity will remain a secret."Hera said. "why does his identity need to remain hidden." Aphrodite asked. " Percy Jackson is dead, he died in that apartment five years ago. I have no wish to make lasting connections with anyone." Percy responded harshly. Everyone just stared at Percy, no one knew what to say to him. Aphrodite spoke up. " you could make some temporary connections with me. you've filled out quite nicely in five years" she said gazing suductively at percy. Artemis glared at her and felt a feeling building up in her chest. She knew what it was but shook it off as sympathy. " No thanks" he said. " percy you want to spend some time with me." aphrodite said putting as much charmspeak into her words as possible. his eyes flickered white " do i need to tell you twice. no means no. Are you two?" Percy replied turning to her and looking disgusted. " what no one can resist charmspeak, and my own at that." Aphrodie said in shock. You must be losing your touch ." percy said rolling his eyes.

" Just leave him alone bitch!" a voice boomed. The council looked to zeus but he shook his head. A bright white light shone in the middle of the throne room and dissapaited. a man stood in its place he had white grey armor and a helmet. But the most suprising feature was his wings. he turned to the gods. " who are you?" zeus asked. " i am an angel of the lord." he said. " and Percy is part of a bigger plan...ours. so he must not be put on any quest. And his wish will be carried out. " the angel said turning to aphrodite. " he said no personal connections." " why should i listen to you? your just some phony." aphrodite said looking back to percy. The angel looked at her, the throne room darkened and shook. he held his hand out towards aphrodite and clenched it . she was lifted out of her seat and she dissolved. Zeus stood up and threw his bolt at the angel. who turned and stopped it with the other hand." wait" he said. The angel unclenched his hand and aphrodite reformed and hit the sat up and looked to the angel with fear in her eyes. and the master bolt hit the ground." anyone want to question my word!" the angel shouted to the council. He snapped his finger and time froze. the council and everyone in the room was frozen, except for artemis. the angel looked right towards her and took his helmet off. she saw his blonde hair. and bright blue eyes that conveyed pain sadness and war. she felt like they were staring into her soul. " i know you like him. i'm only here to fuck with aphrodite. you on the other hand, could be put in to my " prophecy" the angel said. " so your prophecy isnt real?" artemis asked. angel laughed " like i said, only here to mess with the council and screw aphrodite up. which was quite funny. " he said. the he reached into his armor and pulled out a silver pebble. he tossed it to artemis. " if you, or percy need me. touch the stone and i'll be there." he said as he put his helmet back on. " this conversation never happened." he said simply nodded. he seemed to be able to switch back and forth, Powerful and commanding to funny. or she hoped that was his version of funny. he snapped his fingers. and the council was still glaring at him." percy is under my protection, so be careful." he said. then he turned to a still shocked percy and put a hand on his head. percy glowed white and the angel dissapeared in a flash of silver.

Percy's knee hit the ground, he gritted his teeth and stood back up. Poseidon stood up to help him but percy put his hand up. " i'll be fine" he said through gritted teeth." "And percy, we will have a home built for you on olympus. since i have a feeling you will be spending a lot of time here on olympus." zeus said. " thank you lord zeus" percy responded gratefully. " my wife and sisters favorite champion and my nephew deserves no less." zeus said " now any more buisness to attend to?" no one said anything. " very well council dismissed." all the olympians flashed out except for Hera and Hestia. Hestia and Hera walked over to him and started fussing over him. " are you ok. What did that angel do to you. Do you need any help" were the words of his two patrons. " i'm fine dont worry." he said smiling. " i assume you will be staying with me tonight, since you palace isnt even started yet." Hestia asked. " yes and i will be home early for dinner." Hestia smiled and vanished in flames. " i'm sorry percy... i couldnt let them kill you." Hera started but percy interrupted with a smile. " Mom i know you wouldnt have done it unless it was your only choice." he said still smiling. Hera smiled back at her son. He was such a good kid despite all the bad things that had happened to him. Just what Hera wanted in a son. " What did that angel do to you?" " i dont know, but it hurt." " you still did very well in the meeting. i dont think ive seen your uncle that relived at finding a demigod in all his life. I'm glad your getting your own palace. It will be good to have you around more often." Hera said warmly.  
" i will still be rescuing demigods, you know that right?"Percy asked. " yes but it dosent mean you cant spend more time with your mother now does it?"Hera asked. " i suppose it wont kill me" he said sarcasticially. " want to tell me why you lied about cheating in the archery competition?" Hera asked smiling slyly. " how did you... never mind your my mom, but i'm pretty sure he would have never let Artemis live it down. had i not lied" Percy anwsered. " you saved all of us a huge headache of listening to Apollo." " so when are you going to tell everyone your not just my patron but my mom. Wont zeus be mad?" percy asked anxiously. " Zeus has had hundreds of demigods, i have the right to adopt a son. And as for telling others about you being my son i think someone already knows." Hera said smiling as she flicked open the throne room door to reveal a wide eyed artemis.

Hera laughed and kissed percy on the cheek before vanishing. Percy looked at Artemis nervously. Artemis walked over to percy glaring at him. " so you didnt cheat. Mind telling me how your archery got so good? I distinctly remember you were one of the worst archers at camp half-blood ive ever seen." Percy looked at Artemis incredulously, " you seriously didnt think i noticed that you blessed me when you made me immortal?" Artemis's eyes widened" how did you know?" Percy chuckled " oh let me think... the silver glow i give off in the moonlight, the fact i was suddenly decent with a bow, and very good hunting, tracking and sneaking skills." percy said sarcasticially. Artemis facepalmed causing percy to chuckle. Artemis glared at percy before smiling to herself." i guess the glow would be oblivious wouldnt it?" Percy nodded before turning serious " i have been wondering, why did you bless me?" Artemis shook her head." not here, can we go someplace more private to talk?" Percy nodded and grabbed her shoulder. they both vanished in a flash of flames. they reappeared on the edge of a forest,on a cliff overlooking the ocean. " what the hades was that?" Artemis asked angrily. " i just teleported us to someplace more private." percy said innocently. " i thought you were only partially immortal, how can you teleport." Artemis asked suspicously. " Hestia gave me the power to teleport by fire. I'm still partially immortal. I thought you might like this place. Its where i go whenever somethings bothering me." he explained. It was night and the moon was full, the forest was peaceful and the ocean waves were crashing against the beach below the cliffs. Artemis had to admit it was beautiful.

She couldnt help but notice the way the moonlight glowed off his skin. She couldnt help but notice how handsome he looked without his emotionless mask he wore during most of the council meeting. She sat on the cliff beside him looking out to the sea. " Perseus, how did you get adopted by Hera of all people." Artemis asked suspicously. He continued to stare out ot sea but anwsered. " after she and hestia became my patrons, she would visit me alot. we would just talk about a bunch of different things. She would listen to me about everything the betrayal, all my lost friends. I would listen to how hard it is to be married to zeus. She never hated you or any of his kids but was mostly hurt. Its not pleasant to have permanent reminders of your husbands unfaithfulness. Eventually i convinced her it isnt anyones fault but his. And she feels bad about the way she has treated his kids over the centuries. Except for heracles, i told her she was far to kind to him, something she completely agreed with. She feels especially bad about the way she treated you when you first came to olympus. Then a couple years ago, i thanked Hera for being there when i almost lost it over my mothers death. She said i was like the son she wished she had. Hestia suggested that she adopt me officially. When i saw the way her face lit up at the suggestioni knew i couldnt say no. Not that i would have, she kind of filled the void after my mom died." Percy anwsered calmly. Artemis listened with shock at percy's explanation. " so it was you that changed her so much" Artemis asked. Percy looked at Artemis questioningly. " a couple years ago everyone noticed how much kinder and softer Hera became. When she blew up on olympus today everyone was shocked, because she hadnt been that angry in years." Artemis explained Percy gave Artemis a small smile" good , She is a very sweet woman. she was simply bitter. I know she wishes she could make ammends for the things she has done wrong to you and your half brothers and sisters." " well she didnt put up a fight when my mother was released, that's enough for me." Artemis replied. Percy nodded," she apologized to your mother you know. To say your mother was suprised would be an understatement." Artemis' jaw dropped, " she actually apologized to my mother?" Percy nodded, " Yes, your mother is a really nice person too. You two look alot alike. You have the same facial expressions." Artemis felt herself blush at the fact that Percy paid attention to her facial expressions. Once she controlled herself she looked at percy shocked, " you met my mother?" Percy chuckled, " yea, she crushed me in a hug when she found out it was part of my wish for her to be freed. Even for a titan your mother is incredibly strong. Thankfully i still had the curse of achilles then." Artemis laughed at percy's description. Then she realized what he said about the curse of achilles. " what do you mean you had the curse of achilles?" Artemis asked confused. Percy shrugged," I wasnt lying about being both greek and roman. I left camp half blood and went to the roman camp. I lost the curse when i crossed the Tiber. It being a greek curse and a roman river. I wasnt there long, it was too much like camp half blood. " " but you have a bar of service in the legion?" Artemis asked. Percy growled " Lyacon and his pack ambushed Lupa and i fought them off, but Lyacon ran away like the coward he is. Lupa decided my actions were worthy of the car." Artemis smirked at percy " you have a knack for finding trouble dont you" " unfortunately" Percy groaned causing artemis to chuckle " well thank you, Lupa is a friend of mine." Artemis said gratefully. Percy nodded. " dont you ever feel proud of the things you've accomplished?" Artemis asked. " what do you mean?" Percy asked curiously. Artemis stared at him for a moment," Perseus, your the greatest hero in all of Greek history. Any other man who has accomplished one-tenth of the things you've done would be as arrogant as Heraceles or Zeus." Percy looked at Artemis suprised," i highly doubt i am the greatest hero to ever are plenty of heroes greater than me."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

(Angel POV)

Colin was flying over the town towards the extraction point as fast as he could. As he was doing so one of his gunners shouted at him. " Incoming!" he yelled. then colin saw bright red bullets flying past the cockpit. He put the craft into a roll and pulled back up just in time to see most of the town explode. He pulled into a steep climb to try to avoid the debris but it was no use. A piece of a building his the rear left engine and they started going down. He turned the nose down towards the direction of the extraction point and tried for the controlled descent approach. At least as controlled as you could get with demon jets up your ass firing like mad. he was really low but only half-a-klik from the rezvendous point when he crashed. The Arkator flipped and spun,crashing through trees and bushed finially grinding to a flaming halt. Colin was flung out of the cockpit. he landed and looked up at the sky," i really need to stop getting into crashes" he thought to himself. He picked himself up with a groan. his armor was wrecked and he only had his sniper and daggers. he looked at his suits HUD and started heading for the rezvendous point. Limping his way along.

Joe jumped into the scout car turret as the other angel got into the drivers seat and they blasted it in the direction of the pick up point. joe kept firing in the direction of the demon tanks as they sped through the forest.


End file.
